Infinite Shadows
by darling in the daisies
Summary: AU. No mercy is what keeps her alive and her enemies seven feet under. It's vital in the cutthroat land of the assassins, and when young Rogue Cheney is dragged to into a world of liars, fights, and the edge of her unsheathed sword, he learns just how true one woman is to her heart. She's made of bullet-proof glass, they say, yet they don't know that she's already broken.


_A/N: WOAH. Woah. First FT story guys. I have got to say, I really like the idea of this AU. And I hope you all like it too! Things may seem extremely confusing right now, but rest assured, they will all be sorted out later on in the story. And the chapters will be longer, so there's that. Constructive Criticism is always appreciated, so don't hesitate if you see something that needs fixing. Oh, and this story has yet to be Beta'd. Once that is complete, I will repost the prologue. So here's the raw footage I guess. I hope you enjoy it!_

_I dedicate this to Emerald Flashes, littleflower54276408, and Grandmaster of the Swordsworn, for being the coolest people ever_

__So, without further ado, I present Infinite Shadows!__

_Note - This story is rated M, due to violence and suggestive content later on_

**Disclaimer - I do not own Fairy Tail, or any characters used in this story. If I did, then everyone would be suffering**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Prologue**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Master, she's returned from her assignment. Shall I send her in?"<p>

Makarov wasted no time in replying, his finger pressing the intercom button almost immediately after the woman had finished talking. He was eager to see how Red's mission had gone.

"Yes. Thank you, Mirajane."

"Of course, Master."

The small man sat back in his chair, feet lowering to the floor and white brows creased in thought, his eyes again skimming the report he'd just received moments before Mirajane's call. Something told him that he'd have to keep closer watch on Veronica from now on, and that sent an unpleasant chill up his spine. _We already have Bosco to worry about..._

His thoughts her interrupted as he heard the handle click, and the large mahogany doors swinging open to reveal none other than Red, otherwise known as Erza, her long hair swishing behind her in scarlet waves . Makarov eyed the thin cut across her cheek and the crimson staining her cloak. It appeared that she had, in fact, just returned from her mission.

"I got what you asked for," the redhead began, walking forward and placing a folder on his desk. "They didn't put up much of a fight. Boring." Taking a seat, she flipped her hair over her shoulder, her eyes meeting his expectantly.

"No trouble?" he questioned, his mind elsewhere as he flipped through the pages of the records she'd just handed him. His eyes narrowed. _Just as I thought._

"Not at all. It seems they have enough confidence in their little militia to take care of us when they please, to do such a poor job hiding it. They do say the best place to hide things is in plain sight after all."

"And where would that be?" Makarov continued to read through, eyeing each photo of which he presumed were the Carbuncle members.

Erza chuckled quietly. "Behind a bookcase."

Makarov closed the folder, letting it fall onto his desk with the soft sound of manilla meeting wood. "Confident you say?"

"They are considered the country's strongest mercenaries."

"And only four," the old man stated, more to himself than to the woman sitting across from him. By the looks of the records, and the report he'd received concerning Veronica, it would seem that they were confident indeed. This did not sit well with him, his hands reaching up to massage his temples as he felt the beginnings of a headache roaring in his ears.

Makarov closed his eyes. "How is her training going?"

Erza looked up at this, the corners of her lips tugging upwards into a smile. Her expression changing entirely. "I presume that you are satisfied with her progress?"

"She and Milliana are out on a mission right now," Erza replied, her voice full of pride for her young trainee. "I have been informed that they will return tomorrow evening."

The Master smiled slightly in admiration for the young warrior. She has come quite far in the seven years she's spent training with Erza and the rest of the Aces.

"It is at your discretion of course," The Master started, his hands clasping together to settle beneath his chin as he addressed the redhead. "But I have an assignment that I would like her to complete, if you believe she can handle it."

Erza frowned. "That depends on what you need her to do."

Makarov opened a drawer, pulling out a file from his last report. "Gajeel has some new recruits," the old man smirked, the prospect of his request amusing him greatly. "And I would appreciate it if she were to perform an initiation, to see what these boys are capable of." He flipped open the folder, setting the open report in the middle of his desk for Erza to see.

She raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you send him to spy in Bosco? I wasn't aware that he had any trainees."

The old man snorted. "The boy's not cut out to play sitting duck for two years. By the time six months rolled around he probably would have blown the castle up or something else ridiculous upon measure."

Erza smirked. "And Natsu isn't company enough?"

The scarlet haired woman had to suppress a laugh as she caught his expression. Knowing Natsu and Gajeel, one had to hope that the other would come back alive, from the way those two fought. Of course Erza knew better than that. Those boys had heads hard as, if not harder, than titanium. Given this fact, they never really used them. Always thinking with their fists first and brains second.

Makarov watched as she shook her head, seemingly to herself, her eyes looking to the files that sat on the desk. "How old are these boys?"

"Both nineteen."

"Her age," the woman added absentmindedly, her gaze dropping with each line. She looked up a few moments later.

"They look strong, great adversaries in our field of battle. I can tell that those two did a good job with them," she appraised. "I have to give those idiots some credit."

"I'll take that as a yes, then?"

At this, Erza gave him a look of disapproval. "She'll take on the both of them herself?" she questioned. He could hear the hesitance in her voice, but they _both _knew exactly what her apprentice was capable of. Still, if the great Titania didn't approve, then he'd have to take her word for it. Sometimes he trusted her judgement more than his own.

"I will have Miss Aguria take one as well," he offered. "If that is alright with you. I believe that she is ready, but it's your call."

Erza tilted her head to the side, her gaze thoughtful. Slowly but surely, she nodded in agreement. "Yes, she is ready." She paused. "This would be an excellent time for her assessment."

The left corner of Makarov's mouth tugged upwards slightly. "It's settled then."

The redhead nodded. "So I can only assume that this means the return of Natsu and Gajeel?"

"Indeed," The Master replied, somewhat gravely. His sudden change in demeanor did not go unnoticed, however, by Erza.

"Is something the matter?"

He sighed. "There is a reason I have the new recruits coming in. Otherwise I'd have given Gajeel another year in Bosco before his return."

Erza was silent, her gaze falling to her lap. "What did Jellal say?" she asked, her voice almost tentative. Makarov simply glanced at her before his eyes traveled back to the original report, lying flat in the corner of the desk. He didn't question her sudden change of voice. Jellal was a taboo subject within the castle, the only people knowing of his team's existence being Laxus, Mira, Erza, and himself, for reasons not to be bothered with, knowing something extremely bad would happen should his place of work with Makarov be made known.

"Princess Minerva has taken it upon herself to join Lucy and Laxus for dinner, according to this report, a month from now. She and her father would like to discuss something that has not yet been made clear to the two of them, let alone us."

Erza hissed, her hands clenching and unclenching. "I understand," she stated simply, though her tone of voice betrayed her true feelings of the matter.

"We will be prepared, whatever might happen in the mere future. Jellal's report is not the only reason I have requested that the new recruits come in, however."

Her mouth opened to speak when he held a hand up, and her lips closed immediately.

"That is another matter entirely, and when the time is right, it will be discussed."

His tone final and dismissive, Erza just nodded. She knew better than to argue with The Master. "I trust you."

Makarov closed his eyes then, his face leaning into his palm where his elbow was propped on the desk. "You know what you have to do?"

The redhead stood from her seat. "Yes sir," she affirmed, smoothing the wrinkles on her blood stained clothing. "The sooner those two knuckleheads return the better. After all, I've missed them and their bickering."

"You're saying that now," he grumbled. The headache was coming back…

Erza laughed lightly. "You've missed them too. I can see it in your eyes."

"I must be aging pretty damn fast then."

Makarov cracked a small smile of his own as she smiled at him, her brown eyes alight with excitement. "I'll send for them immediately, Master." She began to head for the door, pausing to look over her shoulder. "And I'll give em' a hell of a beating when they get here."

"I know you will, Titania," the old man chuckled, putting the files back into the desk drawers.

With one last, knowing smile, she opened the door, preparing to exit when his voice reached her ears once more.

"And take a bath! You reek of Veronican blood!"

Erza laughed, the delightful sound leaving the room with her as the doors to his office closed with a soft click behind her retreating form.

Makarov sat back in his desk, pulling a pipe out of a drawer and settling the end between his teeth. His thoughts traveled back to Erza's trainee as he lit it.

_I'm eager to see your progress, Miss Mikazuchi._

* * *

><p><em>AN: I'm sure we all know why Jellal is a taboo subject in this castle. See ya next chapter!_

_Kicks and Kisses_

_- Balloon_


End file.
